leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Mana regeneration
Mana regeneration (also known as MP5) is a stat similar to health regeneration which determines the amount of mana a champion regenerates over a five-second period. This happens in half-second intervals. Each champion that uses mana starts with a certain base rate of mana regeneration, which increases by a small amount at each level-up. Mana regeneration can be further increased by a variety of items, abilities, runes and neutral buffs. It stacks additively, and each bonus point acquired directly affects its statistic. This is true whether the bonus is a flat value or percentage-based. * Flat mana regeneration has a gold value of per point. * Percentage base mana regeneration has a gold value of per point. Reducing Mana Spent Items * * * * * Restoring Mana The following will restore mana when triggering an effect: Items * and its upgrades ( , , ) * and its upgrades ( , , ) * * * * * Champion abilities * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and Runes * * Summoner spells * General * Leveling up will restore some mana. Map-related * On Summoner's Rift, Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar, standing the summoning platform restores mana each second. * Picking a Health Relic on the Howling Abyss. * Picking a Ghost Relic on Twisted Treeline. * Picking a Health Relic on the Crystal Scar. * On Summoner's Rift by slaying a monster that has Healing Sigil ( , , , and ). Increasing Mana Regeneration Items * * * * * Consumables * * * * * * Champion abilities * * Runes * * Neutral buffs * * Map-related * Crystal Scar grants 2% bonus mana regeneration for every . * Howling Abyss grants bonus mana regeneration equal to % of your maximum mana}}. * Twisted Treeline grants % bonus mana regeneration for every . List of champions' mana regeneration Trivia ''Last updated: January 19, 2017 - V7.1'' * What may be the highest mana regeneration attainable on Summoner's Rift is mana per 5 seconds, with a level 18 thanks to his passive , which allows him to have the biggest mana pool in the game. All the following calculations are based on mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * Base stats: , * Runes: ** 9 (+9 mana) ** 9 (+9 mana) ** 9 (+9 mana) ** 3 (+3 mana) * Masteries: ** 5 points in (+15 AP) ** 5 points in (+ % of missing mana}} every 5 seconds) * Items: ** 6 (+6 (1000 mana + 80 AP)) * Buffs: ** (+25 flat mana regeneration) ** (+ mana regeneration) *** must totally empty his . ** ** (+15 flat mana regeneration, +50 AP) ** (+40 AP) ** (+36% AP) ** (+20% AP) : Relevant mathematics: * mana before 1250 6000 ** Base 1250 ** Runes }} }} }} }} ** Items 1000}} 6000 * AP before passive = 480 + 105 = 585 ** Items 80}} = 480 ** Mast. & Buffs + 105 * AP multiplier = 1 + + = * Applying the formula (see ability details) Resultant mana = (b'' + 0.0005''abx) / (1 - 0.000015''bx'') * mana ( + 585 ) / (1 - ) }} mana * mana regeneration }}|Ryze's maximum mana}} ( }} }} }}) }} mana regeneration per 5 seconds ** That's /5}}}} mana regeneration per second. cs:Mana regen de:Manaregeneration es:Regeneración de maná fr:Régénération de mana pl:Regeneracja many ru:Восстановление маны zh:魔法回复 Category:Magic champion statistics